Childhood
by masquradeXD
Summary: Episode 2 in my Glee series, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Mr Shue POV_

I sat in my house, as I looked at my Fiance, Emma Pilsbury playing with two kids that were her nephews, then they sat on our couch, all lights turned off, Emma sat with them, and I decided to sit with them.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"We're watching... I don't know..." Emma said, as I looked on the TV, as a opening sequence started, it was a cartoon, and it passed through a bunch of landmarks, then Emma's nephews got up, and started to jump around and sing.

_"Adventure Time, come on grab your friends, lets go to very, distant lands. Jake the dog and Finn the Human, the fun never ends Adventure Time!" _They sang happily.

Me and Emma laughed, as they came back to the couch. I remembered the cartoons I watched as a kid. And smiled.

* * *

"What?" Tina asked me, confused, as we were all in the Choir room.

"This weeks assignment is to take the theme songs from your favorite childhood cartoons, and mash them up with another persons." I said. "I am going to put the partners, someone who you'd rarley sing with." Then looked at my students.

"Alex and Brittany, Lucy and Rory, Maria and Blaine, Artie and Maria, Sam and Sugar, and Joe and Artie." I said, their faces bewildered, but then shrugged them off.

"Alright, this seems cool." Alex said, giving a high five to Brittany.

"Alright, I already which song." Sam smiled.

"Alright, just to give you guys a little taste, I'll sing my favorite song from when I was a kid." I told them, and took off my jacket.

_"Here he comes  
Here comes Speed Racer  
He's a demon on wheels  
He's a demon and he's gonna be chasin' after someone." _I sang, as I could see Alex, Sam, and Artie bursting out laughing, the others didn't get what I was singing yet.

_"He's gainin' on you so you better look alive.  
He's busy revvin' up a powerful Mach 5._

And when the odds are against him  
And there's dangerous work to do  
You bet your life Speed Racer  
Will see it through. " Then some more people realized what I was singing.

_"__Go Speed Racer _  
_ Go Speed Racer _  
_ Go Speed Racer, Go!**" **_Then everyone laughed.**  
**

_"He's off and flyin' as he guns the car around the track  
He's jammin' down the pedal like he's never comin' back  
Adventure's waitin' just ahead." _I sang.

_"Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer, Go!" _Everyone sang with me.

"That was your favorite cartoon?" Alex asked. "Then, I must say, you sir, are badass."

I laughed, and sent them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Alex's POV_

I wore my Home Football Jersey, yes, Football, as I refuse to call Football 'soccer.' I put the ball outside the penalty area to practice a free kick on Sam, who was wearing his home Goalkeeper jersey. But Sam wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the cheerleaders practicing, I kicked the ball, it flew straight at Sam's stomach, hitting him, and he fell into the goal.

"Boom, goal for Alex." I said. "Now pay attention!" I yelled at Sam. I was captain of the team, and it was my job to keep them in check, Sam passed the ball back to me. I shot it from at two yards out of the penalty area. I kicked it up into the air, and volleyed it, it hit the top goal post and went in, Sam almost catching it, but it went in. We were doing a line of penalties, to practice them. Although I was good at penalties, I decided not to be the one to shoot them, Rory was better than me at Penalties, in a shootout, I'd be second.

I shot my penalty, and Sam stopped it, then I ran across the field, where our substitute goalkeeper, Gary Jameson was waiting for me. I kicked it and I made it, then I ran from cone to cone, Beiste passed me the ball and I kicked it from at least eight yards away from the penalty area, shot it at Sam, it hand slipped passed his hands, and gone into the goal.

"Woooh! Go Alex!" I turned to the side, where I saw Tina, Lucy, and Sugar cheering for me, then I felt a ball impact the side of my face.

"Jones, Pay attention!" Sam said, laughing a bit, as he had just copied what I had done earlier. I took the ball and ran, thinking of my favorite cartoon the theme song played in my head.

* * *

In the choir room, the song started,

_"Allá van con el balón en los pies,  
y ninguno los podrá detener,  
el estadio vibra con la emoción  
de ver jugar a los dos, a los dos."_ I sang in Spanish, as a child I lived there, since my mom was from Spain, and the cartoon had been my favorite, Oliver y Benji, better known in english as Captain Tsubasa.

_"My Little Pony, My Little Pony" _Brittany started to sing.

_"Ah Ah Ah Ah... My Little Pony" _I sang as her back up.

_"I used to wonder what friendship could be  
Until you all shared its magic with me_." Brittany sang.

_"Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,  
Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,  
Benji, oliver, el futbol es su pasión" _I sang, Brittany echoing the 'Oliver, Benji' and 'Benji, Oliver' parts.

_"It's an easy feat  
And magic makes it all complete_

You have My Little Pony  
Do you know you're all my very best friends?" Brittany sang to all of us, and I started my last verse.

_"Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón,  
Benji, Oliver, Sueños de campeón,  
Benji, Oliver, el futbol es su pasión  
hay que marcar otro gol..." _I sang, and we finished, I would've sang more, but the my little pony theme song was too short, and I had no intention of helping her in a My Little Pony extended version. When we worked on it at her house, she told me I should become a 'Brony.' Let's say I ran out of her house before she could give me a Twilight Sparkle shirt.

Brittany and I held hands and bowed to the class, as they all laughed, but I could tell in their faces, they relived their childhood memories, and were ready to sing their songs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Rorys POV_

I thought about my favorite cartoon as a kid, and I thought long and hard, as a kid, me and my mates had always been messing around, pretending to be Rangers, and rescue people. And we had just one favorite cartoon.

Then I closed my locker, to see a crippled boy looking at me.

"What do you want, Artie?" I asked.

"First, I wanna tell you... You are done with Sugar." Joe said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused at what he had said.

"You are done with Sugar, and now... Imma get her."

"What do you mean, you'll get her?"

"You messed up, and now she is mine. I don't want you to make lies again, just to get another girl."

"What makes you think she won't chose Artie over you, even Alex kissed her."

"Trust me, I know I can get her."

I rolled my eyes at Joe, "Mate, trust me, you won't get her, your just stupid coming up to me and saying that." I said. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away. It was just weird, you come up to a guy, and tell them that you are going to get their Ex, It's strange really.

Then Lucy passed by me.

"Hey, Rory." She said in a cheery mood.

"Hiya, Lucy, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Sure am, what about you?" She asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said to the girl, as we walked inside the choir room, I took of my latte, and walked in then we saw them.

I looked at everyone.

"So, Lucy and I worked hard on this song. I hope you guys-" I said, then I was interrupted by Sam.

"Dude, come on and sing already, we need to get to practice." He said, which was true, we had little time before we needed to get to practice.

_"Daring duck of mystery,  
Champion of right,  
Swoops out of the shadows,  
Darkwing owns the night.  
Somewhere some villain schemes,  
But his number's up." _Lucy sang, as the others enjoyed the beat.

_"Sometimes, some crimes  
Go slipping through the cracks  
But these two  
Gumshoes  
Are picking up the slack" _I sang, as the others realized what I was singing and started to smile. Then began to sing again, _"3-2-1"_

_"Darkwing Duck!"_ Lucy sang as everyone realized what she was singing.

_"When there's trouble you call DW." _They all said to the beat.

_"Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale"_ I sang.

_"Rescue Rangers." _The others sang.

_"Darkwing Duck!" _Lucy sand.

_"Let's get Dangerous." _Sam imitated the voice, which was actually pretty good too.

_"Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale (When there's danger)" _I sang.

_"Cloud of smoke and he appears,  
Master of surprise.  
Who's that cunning mind behind  
That shadowy disguise?  
Nobody knows for sure,  
But bad guys are out of luck" _Lucy sang, again, she sang, _"Here comes-"_

Then I interrupted her, _"Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers)"_

_"Look out! (When there's trouble you call DW)  
Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous)  
Darkwing Duck (Better watch out, you bad boys)  
Darkwing Duck!" _Lucy sang to a good extent,

_"No no it fails they'll takes the clues  
And find the where's and why's and who's_

Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers)  
Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale (When there's danger)

Chi-chi-chi-chip and Dale!"

Then we finished, and bowed, the class clapped, and Lucy and I exchanged a hug,

"Well, then. Alex, Brittany, Rory, and Lucy are done, next up are Artie and Blaine." Mr Shue said, as he clapped. Artie and Maria looked like they already had their song done, but they would have to wait to the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Blaine POV_

I looked up, the sound of a plane, in front of me, was the school I had gone to, for my boyfriend, Kurt. And he had graduated, but I had gotten so close to the members of New Directions that I couldn't go back to Dalton Academy. Although I sure did miss them, I felt a nudge on my shoulder. A brunette girl, skinny, and somewhat short stood next to me.

"Hey, Blaine." She said to me.

"Maria, how's it going?" I asked her, she wore her cheerleaders uniform, under her arms were notebooks, a textbook, and a Scooby-Doo binder.

"Are you ready to do the song we worked on?" She asked me, smiling.

"Yeeeeees Ma'Am." I smiled back.

* * *

We walked into the choir room, everyone greeting each other. As always, Alex and I did our signature moonwalk, and high fived. It had amazed me how alot of people had changed their mind about me, and judged me by my personality, not who I was interested in.

"Alright, let's hear Maria and Blaine's song." Alex said, "So.. Everyone shut up, yeah, I'm talking to you Tina." He laughed.

Tina looked at him, "Remind me to slap you later." She said joking back.

"I love you too." Alex said in a smart mouthed comment.

"And It shows." Artie said chuckling. After we all shared a laugh, they turned their attention to us.

"Alright, I guess we're ready." I said, clapping my hands and rubbing them.

Maria nodded.

_"Spin it!" _Maria exclaimed.

_"Ooh-ooh-ooh-oohooh ..." _I sang next to her.

Artie, Alex, and Sam already knew what I was singing from hearing the beat, and started to laugh.

_"Let's begin it!" _Alex sang, pumping his fist into the air.

_"Bear 'n grin it!" _Artie sang, rolling out to the side.

_"Spin it!" _Sam sang in a hard voice.

_"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
We got some work to do now.  
Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You?  
We need some help from you now_" Maria sang.

Then I smiled and sang, _"Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Spin it  
Let's begin it  
Bear 'n grin it  
When you're in it  
You can win it  
In a minute  
When you spin it, spin it, spin it!  
So spin it!  
Tale Spin!"_ I finished, to see that by now everyone had caught on what we were singing.

_"You know we got a mystery to solve,  
So Scooby Doo be ready for your act. [Scooby Doo] Uh-uh Uh-uh  
Don't hold back!  
And Scooby Doo if you come through  
you're going to have yourself a scooby snack!  
That's a fact!" _Maria sang, then looked back over at me.

_"Oh-ee-yeah (Tale Spin)  
Oh-ee-yoh (Tale Spin)  
Friends for life, through thick and thin  
With another tale to spin  
Oh-ee-yeah (Tale Spin)  
Oh-ee-yoh (Tale Spin)  
All the trouble we get in  
With another tale to spin" _I sang, everyone liking the song.

_"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here Are You.  
You're ready and you're willing.  
If we can count on you Scooby Doo,  
I know you'll catch that villian." _Maria finished, we bowed.

"That was awesome, and so expected." Sam smiled.

I looked at him confused, "That's why you like planes so much. Seriously, we're in the middle of a rehearsal and a plane comes, you lose all focus." Sam explained, I shrugged, which was true.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Tina POV_

I sighed, as I plumped by head in the locker, then I felt tickling around my waist, to turn around and see Lucy and Sugar, Lucy held two Starbucks cups, handing me one.

I yawned and hugged both, "You guys are the best." I said sleepy. Then pulling away from the hug, and drank a huge gulp, so thankful for my two friends. "What happened last night?" Lucy asked.

"Artie had to leave early, and I spent the whole night mashing our song up. The only thing Artie did was write his name." I responded. Then Artie wheeled towards us.

"Do you have the song ready?" Artie said, the mornings had been pretty dark. So it was still dark out.

"Yes, have study it and be ready during elective." I yawned.

"Remind me again why I broke up with you?" Artie said, looking at me, in a flirty way.

"You didn't, I broke up with you, because you suck as a boyfriend." I told him, and I took Sugar and Lucy with me as I walked away.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him." Lucy said.

"He spent all last night flirting with me, that's why we didn't get any work done, more to the fact that he had to leave early." I explained.

"Maybe he wants you back?" Sugar asked.

"Well... I'm with Mike... But I'm starting to feel something for one of the members in New Directions." I said, feeling a bit dirty. Sugar and Lucy got closer,

"Who?" Sugar asked.

"You promise not to tell?" I asked them.

"Of course, it's me Sugar, I won't say anything, you freak." Sugar said, I raised my eyebrow at her calling me a freak.

"Sorry... Aspergers.." Sugar told me. I was reminded that she had a case of self diagnosed Aspergers syndrome.

"Whatever... Well... It's... Alex." I said, the girls quickly rolled their eyes and lost interest. "What? It's the truth!" I told them.

"You don't have any serious feelings for him, you just think he's hot, we all do. Just how we feel about Sam." Sugar explained to me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Lucy, who was nodding.

"It's like last year, when Sam did that sexy dance... We all felt a bit tingly inside, even Santana." Sugar explained.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course, like Sugar is my best friend, but the other day I wanted to bash her face in because Alex kissed her." Lucy explained.

Sugar's eyes widened, "Well I love you too, Lucy." She said. They shared a laugh while I thought about it, could it be true that my feelings aren't that true after all, just an attraction... Deep. I shrugged it off and walked to class with the girls.

* * *

__I walked into the choir room, to see everyone jamming out, Sam strumming his guitar, and everyone dancing around.

_"Loca  
Loca  
Dance or die  
Loca  
Loca" _They all sang, I went in to join on the fun.

_"She's playin' dumb all the time  
Just to keep it fun  
To get you on like (ahh!)  
Be careful amigo  
She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up  
She'd die for your love  
But your love's only mine, boy"_ Maria sang, in flirt mode with Sam.

_"Sigo tranquilo  
Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla  
Sippin' on Corona  
Like it's nothin' goin' on  
I ain't leavin' you alone  
What is meant for me  
No other boy is gonna take  
So keep them off__"_ Alex sang, looking at me, and taking me in his arms, doing the flamenco with me, I blushed, a bit surprised, but then smiled.

_"And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
And I'm crazy but you like it"_ We all sang.

_"That girl is a nutter  
Hot though, I heat up when I touch her  
Chica caliente  
Got me rapping to merengue  
I feel so el presidente  
I'm runnin' stuff and I'm lovin' it  
She's got a mean lil' butt,  
But you should see what she does with it  
She keeps it down low (down low, down low)  
I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)."_ Alex rapped, still dancing with me, then we parted ways, and Brittany started to dance with him.

Alex kept rapping, parting with Brittany, and walking around the room._ "She gives me the runaround,  
But I stay chasin'  
But I mean, yo, I'm in love  
With a crazy girl  
But it's all good  
And it's fine by me  
Just as long as I hear her_ say," Then turned to all the girls including me and we said, _"Ay Papi." _In a moaning voice.

_"And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it  
And I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)"_ Us girls sang.

_"You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got one_ _kiki." _Maria sang then kept singing, _"You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my kiki_

I guess she doesn't know the things  
That I do to please you  
I take you to the malecon por un caminito  
They say your girl is looking for me with a rifle  
Cause we were dancin' Mambo  
what she don't allow it?"

Alex got closer to Maria, but at a respectful distance, as he knew Sam had a crush on her.

_"I really can't help it  
If I make the lady loca  
I don't want no trouble  
I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)"_ He rapped, putting his hands on Maria's hips, swaying them from side to side, then parting as she kept singing.

_"And I'm crazy, but you like it  
'Cause the kinda girl like me  
They're runnging out of in the_ _market." _She said, singing, putting her hands on Alex's chest while he parted.

_"And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
And I'm crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)"_ We all sang, having fun, running around dancing with each other, teasing Brad.

_"  
That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)_

Loca  
That girl is (loca)  
That girl is (loca)

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my kiki

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)  
You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)  
La loca, la loca (loca), la loca (loca)  
Loca (loca)" We all sang having fun.

Then Mr Shue came in, smiling. "Alright guys, enough with the fun. It's time for Tina and Artie to do their song." He said.

I had almost forgotten about it, with all the fun we were having. Then looked at Artie, "Alright, let's do this." He said smiling.

Then the song started, and I could see all the smiles across the classes faces.

_"If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?" _I sang, seeing that almost everyone was smiling and enjoying the beat.

_"Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions" _Artie sang softly, wheeling on to the side of me.

_"Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World" _Artie sang, chuckling up a bit.

_"Ghostbusters!" _I sang. _"I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost"_

Then Artie wheeled in front of me, _"Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions_

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions" Artie said, clapping his hands over his head, as the rest of the boys echoed him.

_"Who you gonna call?" _I sang.

_"Digimon Digital Monsters!" _Artie sang as a way to respond to what I had just sung.

_"Mmm, if you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost baby  
You better call__" _I sang, then Artie wheeled around me.

_"Digivolve into Champions  
Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise)" _He sang, I still couldn't believe that Artie's favorite cartoon was Digimon. There we finished, because neither of our songs had that many lyrics.

"Wooh! Next time I'll call my digimon instead of ghostbusters." Alex said, in a condescending tone. We all shared a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Sam POV_

I sighed, looking out at the schedule for the game tomorrow, it was the first season game, and from what I heard, it was against the best team in the Region. After the season games, if we had a good record, we'd go to the state championship, then to the country championship. And if you where really good, a couple could get chosen to play for the U20 Pro team, in the 2013 FIFA under 20 mens world cup. I was kind of worried that we'd lose the first game, because they had set up a team with a bad record, with a team full of super stars.

But Alex, he was just ready for anything, and not him, the other Forward, Christian Villa was pumped up too. They freestyled and passed it to each other, everyone on the team was bored, except those two, just passing it to each other, pumped up to win.

"Alright, I need my starters for tomorrow!" Beiste said to everyone, "Subs, keep practicing!"

We walked over to coach Beiste, as she explained the game plan for tomorrow.

"All our pressure will be on the defense, and their Strikers and midfielders are too much us to handle, I really have no idea what to do. What do you think, capt?" Beiste said, looking at Alex, then exchanged a look with Christian.

"Who here knows the tiki taka?" Alex said, Christian, me, Beiste, and Rory raised our hands. Then Alex looked at them, "It consists in keeping the most possession in a game. To pass it around till there is an opening. And if we miss, we try it again. Some people might find it boring, but it also consists in being sneaky and slipping past ninja, not to call attention to yourself." He explained, the rest started to understand it.

"So technically what we need is for our midfielders to create space, right?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, so we're gonna split into groups to practice, Rory, you are going to teach your midfielders how to create space for themselves, and to make perfect passes. Louis, make sure your defense is strong. Coach, could you use the tennis machine on Sam to practice his shooting?" Alex asked. Beiste nodded.

"Chris, you and me work on the cool play we've been working on." Alex said, in the whole time, I could not stop staring in awe of how good Alex was a captain.

"We sneak past defense like ninjas right?" I asked, smiling at Alex, as I remembered my favorite cartoon as a kid.

* * *

_"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!" _I sang, in the choir room, as everyone smiled to what I was singing.

_"They're the world's most fearsome fighting team" _I sang, then Joe said, "We're really hip!"

_"They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green" _I sang again, the Alex said, "Hey, get a grip!"

_"When the evil Shredder attacks  
These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!" _I sang, then Sugar came in went to sing, I knew she'd be okay, we had frequently worked with Sugar, to a far point where she was already to do a good solo by herself. She could sing to a certain extent.

_"Inspector Gadget, duh duh duh, Inspector Gadget." _Sugar sang, even pretty good. The funny thing is, she was really bad at singing, but learned quickly. After we had found out, she put too much pressure on her throat, In order to quote Mercedes it was, 'She's trying to get Christina Aguilera where she was only Mya.'

_"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" _I sang, moving my head to the beat.

_"Go Gadget Go!" _Sugar sang.

_"Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)_  
_ Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)_  
_ Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)_  
_ Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_ Heroes in a half shell_  
_ Turtle power!"_ I sang, as we finished, I didn't want to strain Sugar, so she sang enough to show everyone she could sing. Everyone clapped, then Joe got up.

"I'm ready, if you'll let me sing." Joe said, Mr Shue was a bit surprised, but nodded.

_"They're creepy and they're kooky, _

_Mysterious and spooky, _  
_They're all together ooky, _  
_The Addams Family. _

_Their house is a museum _  
_Where people come to see 'em _  
_They really are a scream _  
_The Addams Family. _

_(Neat) _  
_(Sweet) _  
_(Petite) _

_So get a witches shawl on _  
_A broomstick you can crawl on _  
_We're gonna pay a call on _  
_The Addams Family."_ Joe sang, everyone started to clap, as this was somewhat expected.

Then Alex got up and clapped, "So guys, the McKinley Knights first football-" Alex said, but I cut him off, "Soccer." I said, he looked over at me, giving me a dirty look.

"Well as I was saying, our first game is tomorrow so I'd really like for our friends to come and watch." Alex said, Rory and I got up and stood next to him, we looked at Mr Shue.

"Of course I'm going to be there, you can expect Emma to be there too." Mr Shue said smiling. Then at the rest of our friends.

"Me and Britt are the cheerleaders.. So of course." Maria said.

"Me, Sugar, and Lucy where already going to go." Tina said.

"Of course I'm going, you guys are my friends." Artie said, Alex walked over and messed with Artie's hair, then we looked at Joe.

"I've got nothing better to do." He smiled.

"Alright, then we'll all see you there." Rory said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Artie's POV_

I had shown up early in support of my friends, watching them warm up. It was pretty cold, I wore my jacket and gloves. I then felt two hands on my shoulder, one was Tina's, and the other Lucy's.

"It's freezing cold here, damn." Lucy said, in a little hoodie jacket.

"Why didn't you bring a thicker one?" Tina asked.

"Because, back in California I never needed one." She explained. Then a ball flew close over to us, Alex, who was wearing his shorts, socks, and cleats, and under the team jacket which was black with the crest on the left chest area, his jersey. He walked over to get it.

"Be careful, you might kill us." I laughed a bit, saying it to him.

"I know, I was just looking for an excuse to give my jacket to Lucy, she really seems cold." Alex said, Alex took off his jacket, giving to Lucy, and he put on his orange vest.

"Thanks." Lucy said, getting up, putting on Alex's jacket, and giving a hug to Alex, Alex and I gave a fist bump, and Tina hugged Alex, which truly, had made me a bit jealous.

Rory and Sam came running towards Alex, as Joe, Mr Shue, and Mrs. Pilsbury, Sugar after them.

"Hey guys!" Sam said. As they all exchanged hugs with Alex, Sam, and Rory. Mr Shue looked at them, "Listen, I just want to say, I've seen practice videos that Beiste gave me, and even though I don't know lots about soccer. I can say you three are really talented. And can I just say, I get very hyped during sports, so you'll hear lots of yelling." He said, we all laughed.

"EVANS, FLANAGAN, JONES HERE NOW!" Beiste yelled, and they went back running.

Sports fans from our school came in, wearing red, their faces painted, and the other team, the Morgan High Sharks fans across the field in the bleachers, they wore the colors of their team, which were green and white.

The cheerleaders came out, Sue leading them, and did the Pre-Game dance, then left, and sat down next to the reserves, and Beiste. Beiste and Sue where talking about something, with the cheers, and conversations, I couldn't make out what they said. A man came into the field, with a microphone.

"Hello, I thank you all for coming here to see the new generation of soccer, and more known as football. It is a start for a season full of misery, joy, and pain." The man said then walked off the field.

Then the referee's came, and stood in Midfield, Alex, who had taken off his vest, and had his captains armband on. The other guy, the goalkeeper from the other team, wore his captains armband on too. He and Alex shook hands, and exchanged flags. Then flipped the coins, and from the looks of it, McKinley was starting the with the ball.

And the nerves starting pumping in. "WOOH! Go!" Mr Shue screamed, whistling.

Around fifteen minutes of passing around, when Christian had gone to pass it to Alex, the pass had been intercepted by one of the Morgan High Defenders, and passed it to their Forward in a perfect pass, and it was one on one with Sam and their forward, who last year had been MVP in the Season, Marcus Kayla. Sam got closer, and from the face of the players and the coach, they knew they were going to score, but when Marcus shot towards the right, as he was on the left side, and Sam caught in his hands. Marcus had his hands in his face, as Sam grabbed the ball, and yelled to his defense to pay attention, and threw it.

We all clapped, to see Sam, a newbie stop that kind of shot, was amazing. After twenty minutes, Alex had backheeled it to Christian, who shot, but it had been offside.

Then it had been close, during a corner kick, Daniel from our team had accidentally pushed Marcus down, and had given them a penalty. As the players argued with the referee, Alex walked over and whispered something to Sam. And Sam's eyes widened, and looked at Alex, who nodded. What had they just said?

Marcus shot the penalty towards the left, Sam jumped that direction, but the wall curved sixty degrees and went into the back of the net. As the other players celebrated their goal, Alex smiled. I looked over at Blaine who was seating himself next to Sugar. I looked over at Rory, who had his hands in his head. And the half time whistle went off, as both teams walked into the locker room.

* * *

After they came out, most of our side was worried, while the Sharks were certain they were going to win. Lots of arrogance comes after you win the country championship, we knew from winning Nationals.

Around the 55th minute, Sam cleared the ball towards Alex, who in an instant took off, dancing with the ball. I could tell why Rory and Sam where amazed every time he touched the ball, he dribbled past the defense, and curved it perfectly into the goal. He ran on the field the slid on his knees, as almost everyone jumped to hug him. I put my hands over my head clapping, Tina had jumped up on in the air, so had Lucy, and the others. The cheerleaders started to wave their pom-poms side to side.

The score was tied at 1. Around the seventy fifth minute, Marcus had passed it perfectly to his teammate, who made the ball go into goal, and now they where winning. Then unbelievably, the minute the ball was in play, the other forward from the sharks made a goal. And with fifteen minutes to play, we knew we were going to lose. As people started to leave, Alex had backheeled it to Rory, who from three yards away from the penalty area, curved it ninety degrees, it going into the net. Rory punched the air, as everyone hugged him.

"GO RORY!" Sugar and Tina yelled, as I did too. I turned to see Mr Shue bitting his nails.

The score was 3-2, we were losing. But then, Around the 86th minute, Alex shot the ball towards the goal from the other side of the pitch, no one was ahead of the defense, so no offside. As the ball went towards the goalkeeper from the other team, Christian ran from the other side as fast as he could, and as the ball was about to go into the goalkeepers hands, Christian had headed the ball into the goal. We were all amazed at how quickly he had gone, following the cleared ball from Alex.

(A/N: You remember last chapter when Alex and Christian talked about the play? Well that's the play)

The game was about to end with a tie 90th minute, and the referee had added two minutes, that's when Christian dribbled past the defense in the penalty area, as the goalkeeper got closer to Christian, he used the side of his foot to pass it to Alex, who used the back of his heel to make the goal. We once again jumped up, happy with what we saw, as the goal went in. Everyone hugged Alex and Christian, Alex had pointed at us, meaning he dedicated the goal to us, and the final whistle blew. It was amazing how a team who literally sucked, because this team had never had any attention, had beat the best team in the country, with a giant comeback. And it made me think... We were going to win Nationals again, if Rory, Alex, and Sam could convert the energy they had in soccer, we could win sectionals, reigonals, and Nationals.

* * *

We all sat in the locker room after last nights game, and as Alex, Sam, and Rory came in, we clapped. But behind them, came Christian.

"What's he doing here?" Tina asked.

"Say hello to New Directions newest member." Rory responded.

"He can sing?" I asked.

"Of course he can, how do you think we met, Christian, Rachel, me, and... Nevermind, the point is we were best friends when we where little." Alex said.

"Well welcome to the team dude." Joe said.

"Thanks... I hope I can help you with whatever I can." Christian smiled, he had a bit of a spanish accent, but we knew that like Alex, Christian had grown up alot in Spain, where he is from.

* * *

Authors note;

Hope you liked it. The songs where,

Oliver y Benji  
Friendship Is Magic  
Tale Spin  
Scooby Doo  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Darkwing Duck  
Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles  
Ghostbusters  
Adams Family  
Speed Racer  
Adventure Time  
Loca - Shakira  
Chip and Dale

And Christian Villas portrayor is Fernando Torres.


End file.
